


Crossing the Unspoken Chasm

by JoTheWriter (Jo_The_Writer)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_The_Writer/pseuds/JoTheWriter
Summary: !!!Based off of Swiss.Sides (https://instagram.com/swiss.sides?igshid=1nipbdeuonmlb) Sibling AU!!!It's been a year since Luz went missing, and Lucia is trying to cope with it all. One day she goes out into the woods on a whim to Investigate the old wooden cabin Luz and her played in when they were younger, before being transported to The Boiling Isles. Now stuck with her sister, she needs to figure out what to do next. Stay here with her sister, or figure out how to get home and convince Luz to come with her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	1. Remembrance and Reunion

Chapter 1: Remembrance and Reunion

One year. One whole year since she went to Summer Camp. Nine months since she hadn’t returned. One year since Lucia had seen her sister, and today was the missing girl’s birthday. Lucia let out a shaky little sigh as she stood in the doorway of hers and her sisters room, looking around at it’s chaotic decor. A pile of The Good With Azura books were piled in the corner with reckless abandonment, though they were coated in a thin layer of dust. Her eyes wandered towards her little sister’s desk which was still covered in paintings and drawings from shows and books she enjoyed.

One year without someone really forces one to reconsider their relationship with someone. If Luz hadn’t gone missing, she’d probably be teasing her at this point about something stupid. She might even miss her birthday party in order to get her a good present. Reaching into the doorway, she grabbed her backpack off the hook and slung it over her own shoulders, before grabbing her bat and strapping it to the side of her bag like it was a sword. Rubbing at her eyes, Lucia stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. She took a deep breath, before making her way downstairs.

Lucia had woken up a bit late today, so her mother was already at work. She knew her mother tried to hide exactly how much she missed Luz, but she knew it must have been monumental, she was her mother after all. Lucia made her way through the sunlit downstairs hallway, grabbing her jacket and beanie off of a hook before slipping out the backdoor. Lucia took a moment to stretch, letting out a sigh when she felt her joints pop slightly. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, before promptly rubbing at the bags under her eyes, she made her way into the woods.

Her sister, Luz, had always hated the real world with it’s endless cruelty and ‘lack of magic’ in the literal sense. She knew of a house in the woods that her sister and her had played make-believe in when they were younger, though she hadn’t seen it in years. It was a sad and desperate excuse, but she planned on going out there and seeing if maybe Luz had been hiding out there for the past year. She knew it wasn’t true, they’d searched the woods 20 times over by now.

Windchimes jangled in the distance as she made her way through the woods, leaves crunching underfoot as she followed the dirt path. The trees swayed in the morning wind, making their distinctive noises of strain as they swayed. Honestly, Lucia felt a bit like those trees. Disconnected from reality with only the focus on not falling over. Cracking her knuckles, she refocused on the path, before stuffing her hand into her pocket.

She knew she probably shouldn’t be doing it, as Luz had tried to get her to stop who knows how many times, but she couldn’t help herself. Grabbing the vape pen in her pocket, she pulled it out and took a quick drag from it before turning it off and stuffing it back in. Blowing the raspberry scented smoke into the air, Lucia shuddered softly, pursing her lip as her thoughts turned towards her sister's attempts at making her into a better person, which isn’t to say she was necessarily a bad person.

Everyone had their vices, Lucia always told her. For her, it was violence. When she was mad at something, whether it be a videogame or the world, she always found it easier to express herself by slamming her baseball bat into the side of a tree then by doing yoga or whatever. It was easier that way. Keeping emotions pent up only leads to more hurt after all. Her sister was more of the opposite though, tending to bottle things up and ignore them, focusing on others instead of herself. To be honest, that was a better vice than having an increased tendency to beat the shit out of everything with a red baseball bat, but everyone had different ways of dealing with things. 

Eventually, Lucia stumbled upon the shack. It looked even more run down since she’d last been here when she was 12 and Luz was 10. She hesitated for a while, staring at the rotting excuse for a home, sure that it might crash in on itself any minute. She knew this was useless, there was no way Luz was hiding out here. This thing looked like a strong breeze would knock it over, and how was she supposed to get food? She was about to just turn around and leave, when she suddenly heard the hoot of an owl. Turning back around curiously, she loudly yelped in surprise as a small owl flew towards her. Backing up quickly, Lucia proceeded to trip on a rock and fall onto her butt, grunting as the owl approached and landed in her lap.

Lucia sucks in air, knowing how sharp Owl talons could be. However, the bird simply tilted its head and stared up at her. Upon second look, the thing was honestly quite strange. It’s feathers were an unnatural brownish-gold tint that almost made it look like it was made of wood. Additionally, it had an aura about it. She wasn’t sure why, but it didn’t feel like it belonged to this world. Whenever it touched her, a small jolt of what felt like electricity would zap through her body. Shuddering, she decided to be a dumbass and speak to the owl.

“So, uh… hoot?” she said. Upon second thought, it was even stupider, but she had a reason at least! She knew that she couldn’t move, as it might scare it and cause it to attack her. However, speaking was probably fine, right? When she spoke though, a noise that sounded like recognition washed over the owl. If she didn’t know any better, Lucia would say that it’s eyes lit up with excitement? The bird quickly hopped out of her lap, before flying towards the house. It made a gesture with its wing, almost like inviting her towards the crumbling cabin.

Now, Lucia had seen stranger things before, but she didn’t expect the owl to fly into the door, and upon making contact, open a portal to another dimension. At least, that’s what she assumed it was. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the owl had simply busted the door open due to its speed and zipped through a portal that lay on the other side of it. The portal looked unnatural, with metal around its edges and chain’s attaching it to the ceiling. Honestly, it looked like a rip in the fabric of reality, with these rusted iron chains being the only things to keep it in place. Gulping, Lucia made her way towards the portal.

Rotten wooden stairs creaked underfoot as she made her way onto the porch. She took a few hesitant steps towards the portal, glancing around the decaying house. Nature had long overtaken it, with the back completely open and a tree's roots growing into it. Gulping again, Lucia refocused on the portal, but not before she readied her bat. Glancing into the portal, something immediately caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she basically dove through the portal with reckless abandonment.

Lucia was sure that her stomach had turned to goop, honestly. The portal felt like being in an airplane, honestly. Her stomach dropped and her ears popped, but she eventually appeared on the other side. Grunting, she quickly scrambled to her feet and rushed forward, grabbing a surprised looking girl and pulling her into a bear hug, pressing her face into her chest. “L-Luz!” she choked out, tears already budding at her eyes. That wasn’t before she heard a crackle of electricity, turning her head to the side in confusion, she saw two older women standing side by side with long wooden staffs covered in paper. She knew the glint in their eyes, quickly pushing Luz behind her as she pulled out the bat.

“What are you doing with my little sister? Huh?” she hissed out. After her words sunk into the other two and Luz recovered from her shock, a chorus of noises erupted in the wooded clearing. The two older womens sighed softly, lowering their staffs. Luz, meanwhile, grabbed Lucia by the waist and turned her around. She was practically bouncing on her heels as she looked up at her older sister in excitement. “Lucia, you’re here! Like, actually here, not just a picture on my phone!” she practically screamed out in excitement. Needless to say, Lucia was confused as all hell.


	2. Questions and Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos so far, it's honestly really nice to see and I love that people enjoy my writing lmao. Also, excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, I was pretty sleepy when I wrote this chapter. Thank you!

Chapter 2: Questions and Explanations

“So, let me get this straight. The day you were going to camp, you followed a small wooden owl that had stolen your book through the woods, only to be pulled through a magic portal in the woods?” Lucia echoed back to Luz, trying to wrap her head around what had happened. Luz quickly nodded before speaking up also. “Mmhm, and when I came through the portal, I was in the back of Eda’s tent in the marketplace where she sells her human junk!” she added, stretching and yawning slightly as she spoke.

The two were currently in Luz’s room, which was 5 feet wide and 10 feet long. Honestly, it felt more like a supply closet with a window then anything, but Lucia’s sister had done a rather impressive job making it more homely. A desk sat near the window, with a sleeping bag across from it. A few chests sat in the corner near the door, with lots of knick knacks on top and around said chests. The friendly face of The Good Witch Azura, which Lucia had introduced to Luz, was plastered onto the wall between Luz’s desk and her collection of chests. A mixture of fairy lights and balls of pure light that Luz had created using Magic, which Lucia was still trying to wrap her head around, lit the room in a warm orange glow, which mixed nicely with the warm light from the pink, yellow, and orange stained glass window.

The yellow sun had lowered quite a bit, as the two sisters had spent most of the day catching up. Eda and Lilith had left shortly after Lucia had arrived to go check on a few things, which Luz appeared slightly surprised by. Lucia had already told her sister about coming to this fantasy world herself, specifically of how similarly they had got here. Luz seemed rather overjoyed at that, happily tapping her thighs as she kneeled on the sleeping bag with Lucia as they spoke. “So owlbert brought you here too? Eda had sent him through to deliver a letter to mom and you, though I suppose it’s only for mom now,” she said.

Lucia gulped softly, pursuing her lips. Guilt was plastered across her face as she stared at her sister. “We’re the worst daughters ever,” Lucia says after a time, sighing in defeat before laying back and staring up at the balls of magic. “I mean, we literally just ditched mom. She must be torn up by now that her other daughter disappeared too,” she said, glancing at Luz who looked similarly guilt-ridden. “I had Eda write a little note telling her that you had come through too on accident, so at least she knows where you are?” she said with uncertain optimism. Lucia snorted and sighed again, sitting up and focusing on Luz. She studied her for a moment before pointing to the collection of papers in her lap. “Alright Miss. Wizard, if I’m gonna be stuck here for a bit, you need to teach me how to do this stuff. I mean, I have my bat, but I doubt that’d be very effective against a frost troll or a griffon,” Lucia said with a signature Noceda smug smile. Luz giggled and eagerly grabbed a small notebook from her side, passing it to Lucia.

The front of the notebook read “Luz’s Magic Guide for Dummies,” which elicited a snort from Lucia. Flipping through it revealed a multitude of diagrams and pictures, which honestly impressed Lucia. She had to help Luz with homework more times then she could count, so she’d seen the other’s note-taking abilities in action before. This was probably the most effort she’d ever seen Luz put into something, to be honest. Lucia quickly flipped back to the beginning, which started off with a table of contents and introductory note. Luz quickly pointed to something on page 32, which Lucia nodded patiently and promptly flipped too. It was mostly dominated by glyph names, with a quick explanation to the side. According to Luz, she had learned light glyphs first as they’re the easiest for humans to imagine due to the prevalence of the sun in human culture. However, witches found it easier to learn abomination magic, as their recent cultural history had nailed in ideas on order and control.

Head spinning, Lucia did as her sister instructed, grabbing a slip of paper and a pencil. It took a few tries of trying to get the spell right, but she eventually managed it on her 3rd try. Lucia smilied giddily at her younger sister, who smiled back in just as much of a goofy manner. Lucia tossed the glyph up onto the ceiling with the rest, before turning back to Luz. “Alright Miss. Wizard, what’s next?” she said, practically bouncing on her knees in excitement. Lucia had never been as invested in magic as Luz was, but that wasn’t to say that she didn’t think magic was the coolest thing ever per se. 

However, before Luz could teach her anything else, the front door opened. Heels clicked towards the bottom of the stairs before calling up. “Hey new human, can you come down here? You can stay up there kid, you have a test to study for,” Eda called up the stairs. Luz looked like a deer in headlights as she quickly got to her feet and bolted over to her desk. “Oh shit, I completely forgot. Go talk to Eda, I need to study!” she said, quickly grabbing her textbooks out of a bag. Lucia rolled her eyes and giggled, ruffling Luz’s hair before stepping out of the bedroom. Standing in the hallway, she took a deep breath, and maybe a small hit from her vape to calm her nerves, before making her way downstairs.

The older witch was carefully nestled into the couch, watching Lucia with a curious gaze. Her sister, Lilith, was seated next to her in a more dignified manner, yet both were clearly watching Lucia with a careful gaze. It was honestly pretty intimidating, causing Lucia to gulp before she spoke up. “S-So uh, what do you need?” she said, biting her lip softly at how her voice shuddered slightly. Eda stared pointedly for a moment before erupting in laughter, slapping her knee. It caught Lucia completely off guard, recoiling a little bit. Even the much more serious looking witch Lilith seemed to giggle.

“Oh Titan, the look on your face was priceless! And the voice crack!” Eda managed to choke out between laughs, causing Lucia’s face to erupt in an embarrassed blush. “Shush! You two are really intimidating!” she practically hissed out in annoyance. Eda stuck her tongue out playfully before standing up with a stretch. She made her way towards Lucia, putting her hands on her shoulders. “Alright, I’m sorry for teasing you. We do have a serious conversation ahead of us. Luz already promised us that she’d explain the situation, so I’m assuming you’re fine with that.” she said, before pursuing her lips and rethinking her wording. “Well, as fine as one can be when trapped in another dimension. Anyways, we’re still unable to get you home, so you’ll be staying here for a bit. We’ve got a few options, though, since you’ll probably need an understanding of magic if you want to survive here,” Eda said, causing Lucia to nod carefully. “You have three options. Option one, you go to Hexside with Luz. It’s a magic school so you’ll gain useful insight into magic, but at the same time, yknow, it’s school. Tests and what not. Option two is that you have Luz teach you when she’s able, as she’d be a good teacher since she knows you and understands glyph magic quite well. The last option is having Lilith and I tutor you ourselves, since we have an understanding of both Glyph and Circle magic, with the only downside being that you have to hear us bicker,” she said, causing Lilith to huff slightly in annoyance at the obvious accusation of her being argumentative.

Lucia thought carefully for a moment before speaking up. “I’ll try Hexside with Luz for now, but if it’s not working out, could we transition to one of the other options?” Lucia asked, which resulted in a shrug from Eda. “I don’t see why not. It’s monday today, so I’ll sign you up this week. You’ll start next week, which is coincidentally the start of the second marking period I believe,” Eda said, before shuddering in disgust. “Titan, taking care of Luz has turned me into a mom, why do I even have this stuff memorised.” she said, causing Lucia to snort. “That sounds fine with me, I’ll try and practice till then, Luz showed me her ‘dummies guide to magic,’ so I feel like I’m in good hands,” Lucia said. She gave Eda and Lilith a quick wave, turning to retreat back upstairs, before Lilith seemed to remember something.

“Oh, by the way Human, we received a note back from your mother. She’s relieved to know where you and Luz are, but she’d also like us to figure out how to get you two home as soon as possible. However, seeing as that’s quite impossible at the moment, we let her know that you’ll most likely be here for a considerable amount of time, so she’s sending some clothing and packages through tomorrow morning,” Lilith explained. Lucia nodded carefully, giving the two a small yet conflicted smile. “Thank you,” she said, before quickly retreating upstairs.

Lucia made her way in the direction of Luz’s room, but carefully made her way past it towards a door Luz had indicated to her earlier when showing her the house. She carefully opened the old wooden door, stepping into a stoon room before shutting the door behind her. She mounted the ladder, climbing it before pulling herself up into a large stone tower. She sighed softly as she made her way to a rampart, putting her forearms out to rest her chin in her hands. She took a deep breath, looking out towards the sea of boiling water in the distance, along with a town Luz had called Bonesborough.

Lucia didn’t realize how long she’d been standing there till the moon had gone from behind her to infront of her. Shaking her head to banish away thoughts of home, she made her way towards the ladder. She practically slid down the thing, making sure to not get any splinters. The house was quiet now, causing Lucia to wince. She had to have been up there for at least 6 hours now, which meant that it was probably around 3 in the morning. Lucia carefully made her way towards Luz’s room, slowly opening the door and shutting it behind her. Glancing around the now dark room, she noticed Luz fast asleep at her desk with a half-done glyph under her hand. Making sure to not step on a creaky floorboard, Lucia made her way over to the desk before scooping up Luz, bringing her over towards the sleeping bag. She carefully tucked her in, before making the realization that she didn’t have a sleeping bag herself. 

She considered going downstairs and sleeping on the couch for a moment, but decided against it. Removing her jacket, she placed it on the ground like a mat of sorts, before also removing her beanie to use as a makeshift pillow. Snuggling up on her own clothes, she watched Luz for a moment. It was really her, her younger sister. She let out the hundredth sigh of today, before closing her eyes to sleep.


	3. Learning and Advancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far! Here's the next chapter, let me know if it seems a bit rushed and I'll try to slow down a bit on plot progression.

Chapter 3: Learning and Advancing

Lucia was dragged from her slumber by the sensation of paws standing on her stomach and prancing back and forth. “Luz! Get uuppppp! It’s time for school!” a shrill voice squeaked out angrily as he bounced on Lucia’s stomach. Lucia, still half asleep, simply reached up and grabbed whatever was making the noise by the scruff of its neck and tossed it at Luz’s sleeping bag before curling back up. It took her a grand total of about 15 seconds after this to understand what King had said, and then another 15 to realize that she was also supposed to go.

Lucia shot up from her newly acquired sleeping brag, frantically flipping over to Luz. She quickly helped King shake her sister awake before shoo-ing the demon out of the room so that they could get dressed. The last few days had been a hectic adjustment period, but she felt like she’d gotten the hang of it at least. Most of the days had been spent helping Eda out at her stand, learning the history and customs of the Isles from Lilith, and being taught how to use Glyph magic by Luz. Yesterday had been particularly hectic, as she had to go down to Hexside to pick up her uniform and choose her course. In the end, she went the path of her sister, going into every single coven. She got an eye roll and smug smile from Principal Bump, which indicated to her that he wasn’t surprised, before being handed a uniform and a schedule for the next day.

Now here she was, wearing a matching uniform to her sister, with the addition of a beanie. She quickly did her hair to the best of her ability using just her hands and a beanie. She then hoisted her backpack up, with her bat strapped to the side of it just in case. In recent days, she’d even made a few adjustments to it to better enable it in the demon realm. For instance, she and Luz had had a field day with paper and glue, covering the bat in random glyphs. Additionally, she’d had it enchanted in the shopping district of Bonesborough to be virtually indestructible. Of course, she had plenty of glyphs stuck into every pocket like her sister had recommended, but she felt much more comfortable using the bat so far. That totally wasn’t because she’d set herself on fire at least 3 times now, and launched herself into the air with vines even more times.

Lucia was pulled out of her daze by Luz frantically dragging her out of the room and down the stairs. They quickly ate a simple breakfast. Honestly, despite the look, the food was very similar to the human realm and basically indistinguishable. After a bowl of Witch-O’s, Lucia and Luz ran outside to where Eda was getting her broom ready. Of course, since Eda had lost her natural witch magic, the thing was powered by Glyphs, which was honestly terrifying to think about, which is why Lucia made it a point to not think about. Quickly hopping onto the broom with Luz, she grabbed her sister’s waist who in turn grabbed Eda’s waist as they took off towards Hexside.

“So, first day huh? I’d ask if you’re sure you’re ready, but I’m fairly certain you are. I mean, Luz has basically drilled Glyphs into your brain so I’d imagine your fine with magic, plus Lily and I have taught you the more nuanced differences between the human and demon realms,” Eda said with a quick smile and glance back at Lucia. She chuckled softly, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m not sure honestly, though I don't think it’ll be that bad. I mean, if I fall behind, I can just copy Luz’s notes!” she said with a cheeky smile, ruffling her sisters head, causing her to huff out in annoyance. “Lucia, I’ll have you know that you’re in a different grade level than me, so if anything, you’ll be the one teaching me from now on!” Luz said, reaching back to flick Lucia’s nose. Grumbling, she quickly rolled her eyes. “Whatever Miss. Witch, but you’ll still need to help me with homework for these first few days,” Lucia said pointedly at her sister, which also elicited an eye roll followed by a giggle. Eda chuckled softly from the front, aiming the broom down and descending in front of the school.

Luckily, they’d arrived early. They still had another 10 minutes until the doors opened, so they had a bit of time to socialize. They waved goodbye to Eda as she gave them a few friendly reminders, before zipping off back towards the Owl House. Lucia turned and scanned the crowd, looking at all the new faces. As she turned to ask Luz what one student was doing floating around by simply flapping their arms, she noticed two girls and a boy quickly approaching Luz. She eyed them up as Luz eagerly greeted them. From what she’d heard, she knew exactly who they were, but this was her first time meeting her. She stepped up behind Luz, ruffling her hair again before smiling at her friends. “So, you’re Gus…” she said, pointing at the sole boy, who nodded quickly with a smile. “You’re Willow…” she said, pointing to a girl with raven hair and a plant coven uniform. “And so you must be Amity, yeah?” she said, motioning to the girl with tied back green hair and an abomination coven uniform. She looked a bit flustered before quickly nodding, seemingly caught off guard by the seemingly taller version of her sister. Luz, finally having enough of having her hair ruffled, pushed back and up on Lucia, causing her to stand up straight and step to Luz’s side to speak.

“Well, it’s nice meeting you three. Luz hasn’t stopped telling me about you guys, so it’s nice to meet you!” she said, giving them a smile. “Of course, It’s a pleasure to meet you,” said Amity, followed by Gus saying more or less the same thing but in a lot less of a formal manner. “What they’re trying to say is that Luz hasn’t shut up about you either,” Willow added, causing a snort from Lucia, who promptly turned to Luz and pinched her cheeks. “Awwww, are you telling all your friends about your big sister? I know I’m cool, but you don’t have to brag, cmon Luz!” she said, eliciting a groan out of Luz who quickly swatted her hands away. “Knock it off Lucia, or I won’t help you with your homework!” Luz said with a huff, before turning on her heels and walking towards the stairs. The group of five all sat down to talk, though Lucia wasn’t paying too much attention. She kept eyeing the crowd, until a splattering of green hair caught her attention. It was similar to Amity’s in the sense that you could see the roots, but different in the sense that it was much more wild and the green was fading.

Lucia would be lying if she said she didn’t audibly gulp, biting her lip softly as she looked at the girl across the schoolyard. She was about to ask Amity if that was her older sister or something, but was caught off by a loud screaming that indicated the bell had rang. Sighing softly, she stood and stretched, quickly following her sister into the school building. It took a grand total of twenty steps for Luz to wave at Lucia and yank Amity towards another room. She raised an eyebrow at the green haired girl’s flush, but decided to not pester them. Turning back to Willow and Gus, she tilted her head curiously. “So, uh, do either of you know where any of these rooms are? Luz never really showed me where anything was here…” Lucia said, eliciting a laugh out of the remaining two, before handing them her schedule. “That sounds exactly like Luz, to be honest,” Willow said, scanning the list. “Alright, well, your classes are all core classes like Luz. Basically, each class is in the main room for that wing, i.e. Plant class is in the main Plant Hall classroom, etc etc,” Gus said, before adding on after. “Oh, and your last class is a miscellaneous class. Basically, go talk to Bump in the front office and he’ll tell you which class you’re taking for that day. It’ll usually just be an elective for a specific coven or a study hall.” Lucia nodded carefully, writing down the directions to each of the coven halls from Willow. “Thank you two, it was nice meeting you!” she said, giving them both a high five before quickly making her way to period one, Oracle class.

\-----

The first 9 periods of the day, or ten technically if you count lunch, went by pretty easily. School was much nicer at Hexside than in the human realm. Instead of just sitting down at a desk the whole period, most covens seemed to be unique in their teaching style. For instance, the plant coven didn’t even have desks, instead focusing on science-lab style countertops. The oracle class, in contrast, had been much more traditional, reminding her of a particularly monotonous history class from her sophomore year, for the sole exception that Oracle class was actually interesting since you could, yknow, tell the future and all that jazz. As she made her way towards Principal Bump’s office, she found herself getting slightly nervous. She was significantly farther behind that of most of her classmates for obvious reasons, but the idea of an elective terrified her. For instance, she was getting confused in her base level 101 courses, but electives usually required a basic understanding of a concept. For instance, in the human world, a programming elective requires a basic understanding of computers, etc etc. However, she quickly pushed her defeatist train of thought away, knocking on the door to the Principal's office before stepping inside once she’d been given permission.

Principal Bump had Lucia sit down, asking her some basic questions about how her day had been and how she was adjusting. She answered as best she could, knowing that he probably had her best at heart. Despite being rebellious normally, especially in the face of anyone that held an ounce of authority, she found it incredibly easy to trust Bump from his own actions and from what Luz had told her about him. The conversation went for about ten minutes before he cut to the chase and told her that her last class was a study hall for the next month until she gets used to her classes. Nodding, she was also given a Bump’s crystal ball number in case she had to send him Witchmail if she needed help. She thanked him before waving and stepping out of the room, closing the door behind her. Lucia took a deep breath before making her way towards the Library she’d seen earlier in the day. She’d taken about three steps down the hall before being elbowed in the side. “Hey, watch where you're go--” Lucia started, before glancing at the person who’d bumped her. Her eyes widened a bit, noticing the girl as the one she’d seen at the start of the day. She rolled her eyes at Lucia before, in a rather childish way, stuck her tongue out at her. “Can it Human. Bump assigned me to help you during your last in case you had questions about any of your classes since I’m basically done with school already,” she said, her voice dripping with a mixture of venom, intrigue, and pride. Lucia rolled her own eyes, huffing out in annoyance. “Fine, whatever, just don’t elbow me out of nowhere. What’s your name by the way? You look a lot like my sister’s friend,” she said as she started down the hallway.

The witch looked up at the ceiling, as if deciding if she wanted to be honest or not, before refocusing on Lucia. “My name is Amelia, Amelia Blight. I’m assuming you’re talking about my little sister Amity? She’s been obsessing over your little sister for the past year or so, so I’m not surprised that you’ve already met her.” she said, yawning softly as they climbed the stairs. Lucia nodded, making a mental note of Amity’s seemingly more-than-friends interest in her sister. Refocusing on Amelia, she tilted her head curiously. “So, uh, what coven are you in?” Lucia asked, trying to start a conversation. Amela raised an eyebrow before pointing at the sleeves of her uniform. “Well, unless you’re color blind, I’m in beast keeping, though I’m technically able to graduate under any coven I want to,” she said, causing Lucia to nod. “Geez, are all of the blights huge geniuses?” she said, meaning it as more of a small jab then a compliment. Amela seemed to pick up on it, rolling her eyes as they stepped into the library. She lowered her voice as they made their way to a few screambags in the back, taking a seat in one each. 

Lucia pulled off her backpack, pulling her textbooks out along with her planner. She technically had homework in every class, but it was nothing difficult really, just some basic introductory stuff like grow some vines or predict what will happen in 5 minutes. Amelia seemed rather uninterested, giving the occasional pointer on a worksheet, until she pulled out her collection of Glyphs. Amelia’s elf-like ears perked up curiously as she looked at the slips of paper scattered around Lucia. “So that’s what Glyph magic looks like? Weird,” she said with a teasing smile, carefully picking up a fire glyph. She tapped it with one hand while making a spell circle to cast a small flame in her other. She compared them for a moment before turning to Lucia. “Impressive, but sloppy. If the lines are messy, the flame will be messy and not last as long. It might be a good idea to get a stamp maker or stencils,” she said, before tossing the magical ashes of the glyph over her shoulder. Lucia nodded carefully, surprised at the other’s seeming interest in Glyph magic. “Thanks, I’ll work on that I guess. Could you check out these glyphs?’ she asked, reaching back to grab her bat and hand it to Amelia.

The green haired Witch seemed giddy as she examined the handiwork on the bat, looking it over for quite a while before handing it back to Lucia and pointing out a few key things. “First off, the Glyphs look fine, though a few of them are a little sloppy like that other one. However, one’s like this one…” she says, motioning to a vine glyph near the tip, “...are really well made. Additionally, the enchantment work on the bat isn’t terrible, but it has a few flaws. While this gem in the hilt will protect the bat, all they have to do is break the gem and the bat will break like, well, wood. Also, this only protects the bat from blunt-force damage and magical damage. This thing would probably melt in the rain, for instance,” she said. Lucia quickly nodded, even going to the effort to grab her notepad and scribble down the other’s words. She didn’t know why, but the other’s critiques and compliments made her feel really happy. Quickly reattaching her bat to the side of her backpack, she opened her mouth to speak before a loud scream echoed out, signifying the end of the day. Amelia rolled her eyes at the noise, putting her backpack on and standing with an almost feline-like stretch. Lucia did more or less the same before tilting her head at Amelia. “Would you mind giving me your Crystal Ball Number? I promise I won’t spam you or anything, I just would like to have someone to ask questions to besides my sister two grades below me.” she said, causing Amelia to snort and nod. She quickly listed off her number before waving Lucia goodbye.

Lucia watched as the green haired witch left, before heading towards the front desk to wait for Luz. Luz had told her to wait for her in the library after school so they could walk home, which Lucia had agreed too. As Luz finally reached the library about 10 minutes after school had ended, Lucia raised an eyebrow at her. “What took you so long?” she asked curiously, which was replied with a simple shrug from Luz. Lucia rolled her eyes, before smiling softly and following her sister out of the library and down the hall. As they made their way towards the front door, Lucia wrote down Amelia’s number in her notepad. Once they reached the front door, they quickly descended the front steps and started down the path towards the Owl House. 

The sisters shared some idle banter on their way home, verbally jabbing at each other as they talked about their day. “God, you were such a nerd in front of my friends, but in a good way. They really liked you,” Luz said with a giggle, causing Lucia to roll her eyes. “Can it goofball, you’re worse than me on a good day,” she said, igniting another argument over who was cooler. After a nice walk home of bickering and laughing, they finally reached the Owl House and stepped inside to the increasing familiar noises of Eda and Lillith arguing over something unimportant and King screaming down the stairs to shut up and that he’s trying to sleep. Hooty, meanwhile, was currently stretched out and looking in the bushes, presumably for a new woodland creature to be his friend. After her first encounter with Hooty, she was honestly glad that he was preoccupied. Lucia quickly made her way to the room she shared with Luz, opening the door and stepping inside before sitting down and looking up at Luz. Luz tilted her head in confusion, causing Lucia to smirk. “So, Amity huh?” she said, deciding now’s better than ever to start the conversation


	4. Crushes and Witchcraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! I've got a few ideas on where I'd like to take this fix, but I'm currently trying to decide which route is best, so here's something for now! :)

Chapter 4: Crushes and Witchcraft

Luz was currently sitting on her sleeping bag with her back to Lucia, covering her ears and loudly shouting “Lah lah lah lah lah!” to drown out Lucia’s voice as she laughed and wheezed. “Wait, I got that right? I mean, I’m not surprised you little player, but still! This place must be your dream dimension or something!” Lucia wheezed out, before falling onto her back and gripping her sides from laughter. It wasn’t necessarily aimed at Luz herself, more of just the situation in its entirety and Luz’s reaction to being confronted about it.

As Lucia inhaled sharply to try and catch her breath, Luz huffed and turned, staring at Lucia for a moment. She was quiet for a bit before narrowing her eyes. “I… Fine, I like Amity, okay? You can’t tell her though. Or her sisters or brother, for that matter,” Luz said with a pout, staring Lucia down.

Recovering to the best of her ability, Lucia took a deep breath and sat up, trying to keep a straight face as she spoke. “I promise Luz, I won’t tell anyone else. Pinkie promise, I swear,” she said between giggles, extending a hand towards Luz with her pinkie out.

Huffing, Luz grabbed the other’s pinkie with her own and shook on it, before standing up and making her way towards the desk in order to study. However, halfway there she paused, looking back at her older sister. “So, I may have peeked in on you near the end there and saw you chatting with Amelia, what’s that all about? You also have a thing for cute green haired witches? Maybe it’s genetics…” she said in a teasing tone. Causing Lucia to sputter and cough in surprise.

“W-What?!” she squeaked out at Luz, trying to comprehend what the other was accusing her of. “Are you trying to say I was flirting with Amelia?” she huffed out, looking away from Luz with a considerable blush. “I have no clue what you’re talking about, Amelia is just a friend. Plus, the only reason she’s hanging out with me is because Bump is making her. I mean, there’s no way I like her right? With her muscles and messy green and brown hair, and her snarky attitude, and her cool witch ears, and-” Lucia said, rambling on as she flushed deeper and deeper. However, near the end, Luz simply reaches a finger out, pressing it to Lucia’s mouth.

“Please, shush,” Luz said between giggles and a teasing smile. She promptly pulled the desk chair over, taking a seat in it facing Lucia. She took a moment to stop herself from giggling, before looking Lucia up and down. She then spoke as bluntly as she could. “You’re such a disaster, maybe even worse than Amity,” she said. Lucia bit her lip before huffing and looking towards the wall, facing away from Luz. Composing herself for a moment, she quickly spoke up again.

“Look, she’s very very pretty and she seems cool as hell, but I’m not trying to push things. I mean, first of, she’s probably 20 miles out of my league. Second of all, she could probably fold me like a chair, and third of all, how do I even know she’s into girls?” Lucia said with a serious expression. Luz, however, simply stared at her sister like she was a moron.

“Lucia, if you took longer than three seconds to stop staring at her face, you’d probably have noticed all the pins on her backpack. I mean, she literally wore a shirt last week that just said ‘homo’ so I doubt she doesn’t like girls,” Luz said, shaking her head before rolling her eyes. “Look, we can continue this conversation later, but I gotta study right now. As your awesome and cool teacher, though, I recommend you go outside and practice with your glyphs till dinner time,” she said.

Lucia, flustered and embarrassed now, simply huffed and stood up, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket as she stalked out of the room, lifting her shoulders so her coat collar would hide her blush. Once in the hall, she quickly made her way downstairs. On her way through the living room, she took a pitstop at the couch, giving the sleeping Kink a few pets before opening the door and stepping outside, before satan himself ascended from hell and spoke to her.

“Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Lucia! How’re you doinggggg? Look at my new friend, hoot!” came a shrill and annoying voice. Lucia physically cringed before turning around. It took her a moment to register, before she squeaked and jumped back, pulling out a flame glyph and activating it, throwing a fireball at the door. Now that she looked back on it, it was probably a poor decision, but what else are you supposed to do when your magical house owl has the biggest spider you’ve ever seen ever on his face? 

The fireball hit the arachnid, combusting it as it hissed before falling onto the ground. Laying on it’s back, it quickly rolled over and scuttled off into the woods, causing Lucia to physically shudder. “Lucciaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, why’d you kill my friend, hoot? They weren’t hurting anybody!” Hooty protested, before stretching out after the spider in order to find it. Taking the opportunity, she slipped off towards the woods nearby.

Lucia eventually reached a small clearing that was covered in craters, frost, and the occasional live ember here and there. Eda had called it the battlefield, but Luz said it was just a clearing that they practiced in. Lucia made her way towards the center, bat in hand. She rotated the bat a few times, looking at the glyphs, before eventually deciding to practice her escape plans. Readying her bat, she rotated it to the explosion glyph, before pulling it up over her head and slamming it down at the ground directly in front of her.

Lucia went flying up and backwards through the air from the force of the explosion, gripping her bat firmly as she quickly rotated it until the levitation glyph was present. She tapped her arm with the glyph as she fell, causing it to slow her descent until she lightly touched the ground with a little bit of a skid. She then shot back up into a defensive position. Standing up, she wiped a bead of sweat off her eyebrow before stretching softly. It’d only been a week or so since she’d entered the Demon realm, but she was already starting to get the hang of it’s magic and how it worked. Then again, she was no match for Luz, let alone Eda or Lilith, who could beat her ass without even trying.

Lucia stuffed a hand into her pocket, pulling out a new levitation and explosion glyph, promptly slapping them onto the bat. Luz and her had recently developed a way to make stickers which they could put glyphs onto, so they had started mass producing them for their glyphs, especially for making Glyph weapons like Lucia’s bat and Luz’s ‘wand,’ which was really just a glorified stick covered in glyphs that could be shot out the tip like an actual wand.

Lucia spent a solid two hours practicing, making sure she had her plans down pact before heading back towards the Owl House. Trying to avoid Hooty, Lucia made her way to the side of the house, climbing onto the shed with the help of a large crate of who knows what. Once on the smaller roof, she made her way over towards the window to hers and Luz’s room, which was open. Lucai slapped a levitation glyph onto her shoes, causing her to levitate, albeit shakily, up to the window, before throwing herself in with a grunt.

Sitting up with a stretch, Lucia noticed Luz wasn’t at her desk, which meant she was probably helping Eda or Lillth cook dinner. Lucia stood and removed her dirty jacket, tossing it over the side of a chair. She dusted off her pants as best she could, before walking downstairs and peeking into the kitchen curiously. As predicted, Eda and Luz were busy preparing dinner, working in tandem as King watched curiously. Lucia went back towards the living room, taking a seat on the couch before reaching behind her. Eventually, she found the electric guitar she was looking for, pulling it out along with the cord. She had found it on a junk trip with Eda the other day and had promptly restored it as best she could, deciding now was as good a time as ever to learn. Strumming idly, she reached into her pocket to pull out the scroll that Eda had gotten her, having said it was only fair since she had gotten Luz one too.

Scrolling through Penstagram, she smiled at several of the photos. Luz and her friends each had their own schtick, with Gus posting about literally anything that interested him, Willow posting pictures of her greenhouse every once in a while, Amity trying to act cool and suave, and Luz simply posting pictures of her and her friends or herself on adventures. Curiously, Lucia clicked on Amity’s profile before going into the people she follows. She had to scroll for a bit, but she eventually found her older sister, clicking on her profile.

From what Lucia could gather, Amelia lived separately in an apartment in boonesborough for some reason. She also seemed to be friends with Willow's older sister and Gus’ older brother. The sibling resemblance between the two brother’s was particularly noticeable. She felt a little weird stalking their pages, so she quickly went back to Amelia’s. She scrolled up and down it a few times before following her and stuffing her phone into her pocket.

“Lucia, Lilith, dinner!” Eda called out from the kitchen. Lucia stood with a yawn as she watched Lilth come down the stairs. She gave her a small wave before putting the electric guitar back behind the couch, making sure to turn off the amp and unplug the cord. She then stepped into the kitchen, loving the idea of a warm meal after her practice session of glyphs and music.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! :)  
> So I'm fairly new to writing Fanfiction, so feel free to give criticism or ask me any questions! I plan on updating as much as I can, though expect at least one update a week at the minimum. Also, I need ToH friends, so feel free to dm me on Instagram (jo_the_writer) if you wanna talk 👉👈


End file.
